Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Helmut Kohl - Sin imagen.jpg| La Junta Militar de Pinochet, ha otorgado a Frei el tratamiento de un líder político del futuro. El jefe del CDU alemán, Helmut Kohl, se ha reunido dos veces con él, una de ellas -dos horas y media- en presencia de Strauss. JULIO SIERRA Bonn 9 DIC 1977 Francia * Ver Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Jacques Chirac.jpg| FRANCE: PARIS: CHILEAN PRESIDENT EDUARDO FREI VISIT CONTINUES AP Archive Países Bajos * Ver Wim Kok - Sin imagen.jpg| Dutch Prime Minister Wim Kok (L) shakes hands with Chile's President Eduardo Frei at the presidential palace in Santiago, November 30. Kok is in Chile on an official visit to strengthen the relationship between both countries. Claudia Daut / Reuters Europa del Sur España * Ver Eduardo Frei - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Visita de los Reyes de España a Isla de Pascua. Juan Carlos I de España y Eduardo Frei visitan el volcán Rano Kau. 1996. Archivo General Histórico del Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| Chile's President Eduardo Frei (R) and Spanish Prince Felipe de Borbon shake hands prior to a meeting at the presidential palace in Santiago, March 10. Prince Felipe is in Chile on an official visit to attend the inauguration of President-elect Ricardo Lagos who will be sworn in on March 11. CD/MMR Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| Chilean President Eduardo Frei (R) and Spain's former Prime Minister Felipe Gonzalez shake hands Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - José María Aznar.jpg| El candidato presidencial chileno de oposición Sebastián Piñera estrecha la mano del ex presidente del gobierno español José María Aznar. EFE EFE/CLAUDIO REYES Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Frei tras reunión con Rodríguez Zapatero: “Me han dado trato casi de jefe de Estado”. latercera.com Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Eduardo Frei tuvo una reunión con el Presidente del Partido Popular, Mariano Rajoy. La tercera Italia * Ver Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Visita Oficial del Presidente de Italia Oscar Luigi Scalfaro a Chile. REPUBLICA DE CHILE. MINISTERIO DE RELACIONES EXTERIORES. ARCHIVO GENERAL HISTORICO. Hernán Mella Romano Prodi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi (L) and Chilean President Eduardo Frei shake hands at the entrance of the SFF (Industrial Trade Group) building in Santiago March 5. Prodi is in Santiago on an official visit to strengthen the economic and political ties between Italy and Chile. CHILE ITALY Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Martti Ahtisaari - Sin imagen.jpg| Chilean President Eduardo Frei shakes hands with Finnish President Martti Ahtisaari (R) after Ahtisaari's arrival at the Chilean presidential palace La Moneda, March 7. Ahtisaari arrived in Chile on Wednesday for a three-day official visit aimed at boosting trade and investment . In the background are first ladies Marta Larraechea of Chile (L) and Eeva Ahtisaari. Photo: Jose Agurto Reino Unido * Ver Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Isabel II.jpg| El inolvidable paso de la Reina Isabel por Chile. La monarca que más tiempo ha permanecido en el trono visitó nuestro país en 1968, donde recorrió Santiago, Valparaíso y Pucón. 24 horas Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher con Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle (Foto: Emol.com) John Major - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister John Major (R) shakes hands with Chilean President Eduardo Frei 16 October after their meeting at No 10 Downing Street in London. Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski (L) and his Chilean counterpart Ricardo Lagos shake hands after signing bilateral agreements at the La Moneda presidential palace in Santiago, April 10, 2002. Kwasniewski is on an official visit to Chile until April 12. Martin Thomas / Reuters Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kuchma - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de Ucrania, Leonid Kuchma, y su homólogo chileno, Eduardo Frei, firmaron el lunes un acuerdo para promover la inversión entre sus dos países. El acuerdo de 11 artículos, firmado el segundo día de la visita de Kuchma a Chile. 31 de octubre de 1995. The Jamestown Foundation Fuentes Categoría:Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle